A Beam
by IIvaII
Summary: A short one-shot picture of comfort and niceness. A thanslation of short Story by Stasya Agishevskaya, Derek/Stiles
The silence in a room was disturbed only by bird voices outside a window. A rising sun shyly took a look inside, finding a small opening between draperies and reached through. However, it didn`t bother a young man and practically a boy. A picture, which could easily draw attention of a painter: a tender warmth and strong protection. Except for one thing: they hardly knew about that themselves.

Stiles had already got tired complaining about Derek brassily invading his room every night and falling asleep beside him. But after two week of such "invasions" he stopped complaining. On the contrary, he enjoyed falling asleep and hearing Hale`s steady breath, feeling a slight smell of the forest. Stiles was scared to even imagine, how he might smell to the werewolf with his sensitive nose. Scott would have already started a lecture about receptors and senses… but Stiles wasn`t Scott.

Every night they fell asleep on different sides of Stilinski `s bed, which, in fact, wasn`t the widest one, so by a morning they turned out in each other`s embrace. Only that Derek always woke up earlier and managed to slip away, before Stile s woke up and realized, in what positions they were.

The sun rose higher, and the beam became more confident and impudent as it aimed directly at an eye of the youth, who was so cozily settled in Derek`s embrace. The most curious was, that the teen was calm and quiet, when he was lying beside the man, he didn`t fidget or had any nightmares. And now this annoying little beam made Stiles wrinkling, forcefully taking him away from a wonderful dream, where he and Hale were together…

The eyelashes trembled, and Stiles opened his eyes, realizing, that he was feeling himself rather strange. He tried to move, but failed: Derek braced to his back, hugging him with one of his arms and pressing down with a hip. In fact, their limbs were intertwisted in some interesting and odd manner. Nevertheless, the boy found himself quite satisfied with the current situation.

He started carefully turning over, but when he did turned on another side he saw, that Derek wasn`t sleeping. For a fleeting second Stiles got confused, but then smiled hesitatingly.

\- Hi there, - he hoarsely greeted the other man, desperately trying to decipher the expression on Hale`s face, which, as usual, was indecipherable. Perhaps only slightly bewildered.

\- Hi there, - the man`s lips were suddenly touched by a smile, and Stiles froze, stunned, as his heart missed a beat. The teen thought, that a new sun appeared in the room. It was hesitant at first, but then flamed up brighter and brighter, erasing the last sights of understanding in the youth`s head. Why else would he learn forward and kiss the tempting lips?.. And why would Derek kiss him back?.. Unless…

\- Good morning… - smirked Hale, drawing back a little. He softly ran a hand over the boy`s cheek, avoiding the birthmarks and making the boy shiver. Stiles gave a tremble nod. Definitely it was much better than just a "hi". So Stiles reached out again against Derek, receiving his next portion of "good morning".

An impudent beam broke through the window. Stiles squeezed his eyes and nuzzled dipper into a pillow. He heard a quite harrumph by his side, and a heavy arm covered his naked back, the owner of the arm cuddled closer. Stiles smiled happily, only a little unpleased by the presence of a cloth on the muscled body.

\- You were late… - mumbled Stiles without any attempts to turn over or open his eyes.

\- Got delayed. Wolf-business, as you like to call it…

\- You could wake me up! – said Stilinski, making a false resentful voice.

\- You were sleeping so sweetly, - whispered Derek, raising a little and slightly biting the teen`s skin under the shoulder blades. After that he made his way up the spine, towards the neck, gently pressing his opened teeth against the skin. A ragged breath escaped the boy`s lips. Stiles tried his best to show, that none of this disturbed or moved him. Almost. If he wouldn`t turn over, then Derek wouldn`t notice… But he again forgot about the highly sensible receptors (damn Scott with his lectures)…

\- Good morning, - said Derek directly to Stile`s ear, making the last turn his head. He kissed the boy tenderly. And it was over. There was no place for offences or resentments, only sincere pleasure in tight and strong embraces, which could be even stronger, in passionate kisses, which blew the mind better, than any alcohol…

\- Good indeed!.. – said Stiles, placing his head on the werewolf`s shoulder and slowly passing his finger over the man`s chest.


End file.
